User talk:Xykeb Zraliv
Forget it More Stuff You Want Answered link plays all insterments right handedly (he plays the ocarina right handed too). most leftys do. myself included. i play guitar right handed as well as the accordian right handed. its just to akward left handedly because you have to find spechel insterments. the real answear to handedness that i want the ansear to is why he uses the hook shot with his right hand in oot and mm. Oni Dark Link 13:12, 22 June 2009 (UTC) maybe it's a right-hand guitar. still doesn't explain the hook shot thing Oni Link 11:39, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Perhaps the guitar possesses an evil fish spirit that will kill you if you play it left handed. Or maybe it's just awkward to play left handed.--Dekutulla (talk) 16:25, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Some sort of a Tribunal Archives XYZ, I need you to fix the ToC archives. The problem is that the most recent archive(#13) needs to be Week 46-49. Then there needs to be another archive for Week 50-53. Thanks!Mr.Fairy Wanna join? Title says it all. Your Rank, due to the edits, and how long you are usually active, makes you a "Shade".--Shade Link (talk) 22:28, 1 July 2009 (UTC) all right.--Shade Link (talk) 23:04, 1 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Long title that I don't feel like typing What? What!? WHAT?!? What the heck is going on? I logged in, just as usual, but it's using my user from wikitroid! what's going on?? Why am I the wikitroid user instead of the zeldapedia one?? User:Dekutulla<--this is me. this is who it says i am-->--DekutullaZM 16:38, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Waitaminnit, now it says I am who...I am. what is going on?? Am I going crazy???--Dekutulla (talk) 16:40, 4 July 2009 (UTC) 'Scuse Me Category:Speedy deletion candidates Superlatables gone mad I may have messed up formatting my superlatables. Take a look at my userpage to see what I mean. Could you help me get them the right way?05:38, 23 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) Thanks for that.19:34, 23 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) Stone Tower Temple another theory thrown nto the theory is that they were building the tower to get into the heavens and destroy the goddesses using the giants mask. the goddesses not likeing this turned the tower upside down so they were really building their way into twinmolds lair which others (myself not included) believe is the origenal location of majoras mask. Oni Link 10:56, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Re:... If someone gets removed from the list, you will end up on the list again.--Shade Link (talk) 12:20, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, you are not that far off the list. If you flamed me or followed my edits constantly to try and turn people against me or prove me wrong constantly like how I was on this, this, and kinda this(although the second wasn't as bad), THEN you would have been taken off permanently or moved down the list a lot.--Shade Link (talk) 18:38, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Hooray for theories Question about the trading post guy vs. curiosity shop guy. It's not really one of the more important theories, but you said you could make a compelling case for it. I thought it was obvious they were the same person. Why do you think they're not? As for the theories that you do believe, I just want to say that I agree with all of them. But I've always wondered why the Zora had to evolve into the Rito when they could have just lived in the sea. Oh, and I found a grammar mistake on your user page. Hee hee. User3000 :Oh yeah, I forgot about that! Darn. Oh well. User3000 not all of the gerudo have red hair. koume and kotake have white heair although that is possably due to (very) old age.Oni Link 13:05, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it is. I don't see why every single Gerudo we see would have red hair except for two. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 15:01, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Word Bubble Hey, I was wondering, how do I make a Word Bubble? I read the description on Word Bubbles and it told me to make a template, which I have no clue how to do.--MaloMart (talk) 00:00, 2 August 2009 (UTC) } |text = } }} Then put stuff for the corresponding sections. For image, do not put the brackets or the "image:" at the beginning. Just put the image name. For example, "Link_TP.png", rather than " ". For color, put the color you want the top part of the word bubble to be. For color2, put the bottom color. Same for the textcolors, one is the text color for the top and two is the text color for the bottom. For line, put the color you want the line seperating the top and bottom. Personally, I like making the line the same color as the bottom part, that way it doesn't even show up. For fonttype, just put in a font type. Most people generally don't really get fancy with this, so you can just do something simple like Arial or Times New Roman. For name, put the name of the template, so, in this case, MaloMart. This is what you'll type in whenever you use the word bubble. For sig, you can put a quote. For time, some people use it as a second quote, and some people use it for its original purpose, which is to display the time of your post (in which case you keep it the way it is). Keep text the way it is. Now, when you want to use this, type in " . Hope that helps.}} Spotlight what stradgey guide? what stradgey guide did you use to play thourgh Twilight Princess? I used the Prima Guide: Premere Eddition for the Game Cube.'--C2' 18:07, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :yeah, its jammed-packed full of information. and, have you ever tried to do a play throught without it?'--C2' 19:29, 6 August 2009 (UTC) o well the game is a lot harder without it.'--C2' 13:19, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Things you'd like to do someday Postman Award Congratulations! You are the first recipient of the Postman's Award! This prize has been awarded for breaking the record in all Speed Challenges.--MaloMart (talk) 22:09, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Banjo-Tooie! sorry to butt in but you reminded me about donkey kong 64 :( recently my file that i had for nine years was deleted. i had 194 golden bananas :( Oni Link 21:01, 17 August 2009 (UTC)